A Love Story
by Laurabella13
Summary: This is a sweet story about Bulma and Vegeta falling in love. What's this? Vegeta stops trainning for a while to go on a real human date with Bulma. And he goes on a vacation with only him and her. More excitment comming up. This is my first story. So R/R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I dont own DBZ, If I did I wouldnt be writing fanfiction now would I?!?!?!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! "Bulma you get him this time." says Vegeta trying to get back to bed.   
  
OK you just get back to bed Vegeta. Bulma says siting up and and placing her feet on the floor. Right when she was getting up to go to the baby, she feels to hands around her waist pulling her back. She turns around and see's Vegeta looking at her lovingly.  
  
"What" says Bulma calm and wondering.   
  
Then Vegeta lowers his head and places his lips on hers. "Thanks" Vegeta says after the kiss. Then lays back down on the bed getting back to sleep.  
  
Bulma just looks at him and smiles. "Good night Vegeta"  
  
"Night" came his response.  
  
Bulma grabs the baby in the crib shaking him softly and starts to say, "Shhhhhhhh, its ok Trunks, mommy is here. There's no need to cry." Then starts to sing a Lullaby hoping it will put him to sleep. After the Lullaby she puts trunks back in the crib and gets back in bed.   
  
She turns on her side where she is facing the wall. The two hands wrap around her waist. She turns her head to see Vegeta asleep. Then turns back around and smiles and falls asleep in her loves arms.   
  
You are probably thinking, wow what a wonderful life, you have a child and a loving husband. Well it was not always like this. I went through some hard times. Lets start in the beginning.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Bulma, could you come help me." yells Bulma's mom who is cooking.  
  
"Why not, what do you need my help with." walks in and see's her mom cooking. "And why do you need my help cooking?"  
  
"I need you to take the food to Vegeta" Bulma's mom says runing everywhere around the room getting ingreadents to the things she is cooking.  
  
"Why would I want to do something for that jerk?" she says to her mother.  
  
"Then dont do it for him, do it for me." her mother respones.  
  
"Fine" Bulma takes the food to Vegeta who is at the table eating.  
  
"What are you staring at woman?" Vegeta says coldly.  
  
Bulma then realizes that she was staring at him. Then says, "Its amazing how much you can eat."  
  
"Im a saiyan, that is one of the things saiyan's do." Vegeta says getting angry.  
  
"And I bet that the other thing you only do is train." says Bulma who is smirking. And before Vegeta can say anything she says, "Mom, Yamcha is here. Im going."  
  
"Ok dear but make sure you back before 12" came her mothers response.  
  
Bulma opens the door and see's Yamcha in his capsule car. Then shuts the door.   
  
Yamcha then says "What are we going to do today?"  
  
"What did you have in mind?" Bulma says thinking.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Laura: Well thats it with this chapter. What did you think, I hoped you like it. And I hope to get a lot of reviews. What is Yamcha going to do for there date. Will Bulma like it or hate it. All will be answered in the next chapter. Yes I will make one chapter that will have a lemon. And I am only doing it because Michael wanted me to and he is going to help me with it. And for those how do not want to read a lemon, i will make the same chapter but without the lemon so that everybody is happy. Review please. Later!  
  
The thank you's  
  
Michael- Thank you for helping with my grammer and spelling!  
  
Mathew- He will like it even if it was the stupidest one on the internet. So thank you!   
  
Love yall guys!! 


	2. Bulma And Yamcha's Date

Hey its me again. I finished chapter 2 of A Love Story. Hope you like it. Oh, and when I have a sentence that has these * then that means that they are speaking to themselfs or telepathically.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"How about we go to the amusement park?" Yamcha asks Bulma  
  
"Yeah that would be fun." After a while of silence Bulma speaks. "What are we going to do after that and for the rest of the day?"  
  
"Well after the amusement park we could go eat and I know the best place. And the amusement park will take just about all day.  
  
"Sounds great!" Bulma looks at Yamcha and smiles. "We are going to have a great time"  
  
Yamcha looks at Bulma for a sec to see here smile then looks back at the road.  
  
"Here we are. The amusement park." Yamch says stoping the car and puting it in a capsula then puting the capsula in his pocket. "Lets go" Yamcha gives the person at the ticket booth the 2 tickets. Bulma looks at the map while Yamcha looks around.   
  
"Lets go on this ride first" Bulma says pointing to a water ride on the map.  
  
"Sure" and they both started walking and talking about what they have been doing sence the last time they saw each other. You see, Yamcha hads to go train a lot(Laura: come on, think, this was a long time ago). And Bulma is always buzy with inventions and helping her dad with his inventions. So they do not get to have a fun day with just the two of them very often. So after about 5 hours there they were tired and it was getting dark. So they left to go eat. They got into the car and left. They went to one of the most romantic restaurants. When they finally got seated at a table and ordered the drinks they started talking.  
  
"When do you think we will be able to do this again?" Bulma says looking at the menu for something to eat.  
  
"Dont know, I still have a lot of training to do." came Yamcha's reply.  
  
"And my dad made some new inventions that I have to help him with. At least we get to do this" Bulma says then smile when she found what she wanted to eat.  
  
"Hey Bumla" Yamcha says getting some idea's of their next date.  
  
"Yes?" came the reply.  
  
"How long have we been going out?" Yamcha asks.  
  
Bulma starts thinking and says, "I would say for about 8 years maybe"  
  
"Ok" Yamcha said still thinking. *Maybe she is ready, 8 years is a long time. Lets just wait and see.*They didn't talk until they had there food. Yamcha then remembered something. He saw a well built, short, spiky hair guy at the house. "Bulma who was that guy at your house?"  
  
"I guess you mean Vegeta. He's been living with us for about a......... month." Bulma answers  
  
They both finished eating and Yamcha paid and got the car out of the capsula And both of them got in it.  
  
Bulma turnes her head and smiles at Yamcha "I had a great time. Thank you"  
  
"Sure, no problem, I had a great time to. And I have a good idea for our next date." Yamcha says driving and has a big grin which Bulma did not see. After about 20 minutes of driving they got to Bulma's house. Yamcha walks with Bulma to her door. "Good night."  
  
"Good night." bumla says getting on her tipey toes to give him a kiss. And he lowers his head so he can touch his lips with her's. His arm's went around her waist while her arm's were around his neck. They parted and wave goodbye. When Yamcha left Bulma's smile goes down to a frown and says to herself, *When you kiss someone the kiss is supposed to mean something, but that kiss, it didnt feel right. I dont understand, we love each other, dont we. I dont think I will ever understand.* Then Bulma goes inside with a half smile half frown. She walks up to her room and before she goes in her room her hears Vegeta's voice.  
  
"I broke those machines that you call drones again."   
  
Bulma tures around to see Vegeta in the middle of the hallway. " I'll fix it tomorrow right when I get up. Im to tired right now" Bulma says turning back around to go into her room.  
  
"Fine" Vegeta turnes around to go into his room with his arms still crossed.  
  
Bulma turnes around trying to get comfurtable, but fails. *Its no use, I cant go to sleep. What is it with Yamcha, I dont feel the way two people would if they were in love. (gasps) wait, does this mean I dont love Yamcha? No, I do, I love Yamcha. But it seems my heart is saying something else. I'll just go fix the drones. There's nothing else to do and I cant get to sleep.*   
  
So she gets up and goes into her lab. She grabs one of the drones and starts to work on it while thinking at the same time. *Now I wonder if I do love Yamcha, at all. Do I, love Yamcha. I dont know anymore. And does he really love me. I mean i have heard once that Yamcha was cheeting on me but he said it wasn't true. I need to find out if I love him or not. But how do I found out. If I dont love him, then I need to break up with him. But if i do, what will happen in our relationship. I'm confused. Im not sure what to do. But I have a long time to think of it.* Starts to work on the drone trying to find out if she loves Yamcha or not. "Ow!" Bulma says out loud while getting mad at the wire that just cut her. "Dang" she grabs a kit that has all kinds of first aid stuff and grabs a bandaid and puts it on here finger. Then grabs a cd and puts it in the cd player. Then gets back fixing the drones.   
  
****  
"No!!!!" Veteta says as he quickly sits up in his bed breathing hard. "It was just (gasping for air)a bad (hard breathing) dream, that stupid Frieza. I will defeat him once I become a super saiyan. I just need some fresh air right now" He gets up and does downstairs. Right when he was about to go outside he hears a slight noise. As he gets closer the noise gets louder and louder. The he finds out that its music and hears someone talking *Thats that woman. What is she doing up this late?* He barely opends the door so he can see her. He see's her fixing the drones that he broke. And she is talking to herself. He just listens to what she says without her knowing it.  
  
"Stupid.drone.work.Ah.There we go. All done. Now time for the other one." Starts to hum with the music she is listing to.   
  
*Should I go and scare her(chuckles)no she is working on the drone I broke. She might accidently brake it more if I do that. Maybe we can get a nice conversation going or something.* Vegeta says to himself. "What are you doing up this late woman?"  
  
She turns around and says, "Sorry if I woke you up. I could not get to sleep so im fixing the drones you broke."  
  
"Nah, you didnt wake me up. I had that nightmare about Frieza killing me again." Vegeta says not mad and Bulma has never really seen him like that. He is always mad and mean when she is around him.  
  
"Im finished so we can talk if you want" Bulma says sweetly hoping that she can get to have a nice conversation going. And siting on a chair while Vegeta sat in a sofa that was in there.  
  
"Sure" came Vegeta's answer.  
  
"Well if you want you can tell me your nightmare. I didn't know saiyan's could have night mares. I mean nightmares are things that your scared of or something that could hurt you and nothing could, well, hurt you besides Goku and he would never do that. And what could you be scared of your so strong for anything to hurt you?" Bulma's says sweetly trying to not make him mad, she like this side of him, and wondering.  
  
"Well the reason I have been training is so I can defeat Frieza for destorying my planet. And I want to make sure im stong enough to kill him. He's very powerful and will probably he hard to defeat if I get the chance. So I had a nightmare about Frieza killing me and this planet." Vegeta says looking at Bulma to see what she says.  
  
"Oh........and Frieza will destroy this planet, wont he?" Bulma asks looking at Vegeta making eye contact.  
  
"Yeah.........He will if he needs to and I want to destroy him for blowing up my planet. I will have..........my revenge." Vegeta said making a fist. Bulma could see all his anger and sorrow in his eyes and felt sorry for him. Then walked over to him and sat beside him on the sofa and put a hand on his fist.  
  
"I dont know what to do or say to make you feel better but I always see you training and you do not stop unless you are hungry or going to sleep. And I can tell that you are getting stonger and when when the day comes, you will defeat Frieza." Bulma said smiling at him.   
  
Vegeta was looking at the ground then looked up to see Bulma and smiled back.(Laura: I know, Vegeta smiles, yeah right, but ive seen Vegeta smile before, he was killing someone but hey he was smiled,lol, ok back to the story)"I hope so." Vegeta said standing up. He was going to say something but had a hard time saying it. Finally he turned around and said, "Tha...." Vegeta stops because Bulma feel asleep. "I was going to say thank you." He was going to go back to sleep. He was feeling better now. He went to the door and stoped before going in. The went to the sofa and picked up Bulma bride and groom style. He took her to her room and placed her on her bed. Then grabbed the covers and placed it on her body to keep her warm. Before he left to go to his bed he just stared at her. *My god she's beautiful. You dont have to like her to know that. Stop saying that. I hate her. Most of the time. Dang shut up.* Vegeta went to his bed and went to sleep thinking about her.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Laura: You though that Bulma and Yamcha were going to do something bad, right. Well nope, just a regular date. But what is it with Yamcha. What does he have planed for their next date. Does Bulma really love him. And why all of the sudden did Vegeta just open up to Bulma. All will be answered in the next chapter. Yall probably know the answers but all well. Now on to the thank yous.  
  
Michael- Thank you for helping me with my spelling and grammer,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-. ,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-. ,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-. ,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-. ,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-. ,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-. ,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-. ,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-. ,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-. ,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-.   
Matt- Im glad you really like it. ~I love you!,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-. ,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-. ,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-. ,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-. ,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-. ,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-. ,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-. ,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-. ,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-. ,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-. ,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-. ,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-.   
Tish-chan- Im glad that you really like it. Its my first story.,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-. ,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-. ,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-. ,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-. ,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-. ,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-. ,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-. ,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-. ,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-. ,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-. ,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-.   
Emptysky- I know that it just cuts off, I did not know what else to say. ,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-. ,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-. ,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-. ,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-. ,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-. ,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-. ,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-. ,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-. ,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-. ,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-.   
Love ya all! 


	3. 28 Years Old

Right when Vegeta left and shut her door closed, Bulma opened her eyes(she heard everything). She layed in her bed thinking about Vegeta and what he had just sayed, and about Yamcha and wonders why it takes him so long for her to see him. She decides to follow him tomorrow when he leaves. Then she falls asleep smiling.  
  
*Bulma's Dream*   
  
I find my self sitting down in the middle of nowhere. I look around and all I see is total blackness. So I stand up to looks around. But then I see two bright lights, like a cars headlights. I watch to see what it is. Then I notice that I am in the middle of the road and that the lights are headlights from a car. The car is moving fast so I dont have time to move or anything. I closes my eyes and put my arms infront of me so when the car hits me it would hit my arms and not my head. After a couple of seconds I opened my eyes and I see that I am not in the street anymore but in a guys warm arms. (Laura: but what she does not know is at the same time she is in the strangers arms she is being carried to her room by Vegeta,hehe) I looks up to see who just saved me and I cant see the face, its pure dark so I cant see the face of my hero. Then he just leaves without a single word leaving me to wonder of who this strange guy that just saved my life. I dont know what to do. I dont know where I am or where to go. So I get up and walk around in complete darkness. But what I do not know is that my hero is watching me right now making sure I do not get hurt. (Larua: hehehe, remember, Vegeta just stands there and stares at her before he goes to his bed.) Now I notice that someones hand if around my waist....3. I look over and see Yamcha. But for some reason I did not feel as saft as I did when I was in my hero's arms. I did not even know who the person that saved me was but I never felt so saft before. And being in Yamcha's arms just made me feel like I was not saft and I wanted my hero. Then I see a girl. Just out of nowhere. there is a girl. The I see Yamcha running to her and puts his arm around her and says there you are. The turns back and looks at me and says "Did you actually think I loved you, Ha." Then I see him and her walking side by side laughing at me. I drop to the ground getting tears in my eyes. Putting my head in my hands I start to cry. I never felt so humiliated in my whole life. I felt lost, like no one cared about me. I dont know where I am or where to go. Im lost. Then i say in a wisper where no one can hear me. "I want someone who loves me and wont hurt me and.....to....help me." Then I start crying again. Then I hear Yamcha's voice saying, "Just so you wont be misserable I will do something that you will thank me later." I did not care what he does to me. I just want to be gone. I dont think anybody would care if I was gone or.....maybe even dead. When I look up and I see Yamcha, he has a energy blast in his hand aming at me ready to kill me. I close my eyes ready to die when I see a black shadow. Its my hero! He is here to save me again. He deflected the energy beam, it bounces back to Yamcha hitting him. It was only strong enough to kill me not him. So he leaves to go to that girl. But this time my hero did not leave he turned around and said in a beep calm rough voice, "Are you ok?" I see him sticking out his hand to help me up. I take it as he helps me up. The I said, "Yes, im fine thanks to you." I still cant see him very well, but I do know that he is short and very built, like Vegeta. Then I go up to him a give him a hug saying, "Thank you for saving my life twice." He hugs back, then pulls back and touches his lips with mine. When we seperate I look at him and this time I get a good look at him. " (gasps) Vegeta?"  
  
*End of dream*  
  
"What a strange dream" Bulma says looking around. She gets up and starts her day. *I guess I'll start breakfast.* She gets up and goes into the kitchen and starts cooking. And thinks of the dream and last night with Vegeta.  
  
  
**********  
  
Vegeta wakes up, gets out of bed, and gets in his spandex to start training. He goes out to the gravity room to start his usal training. He puts it to 500 times normal gravity then flys up and starts kicking and punching in the air. *I told that woman my nightmares and everything. And I said thank you, didnt I. Yes, I did. But I never seen that side of her. She was caring and nice. I guess thats why I was nice to her. But she got to see a side of me I was not supposed to ever show. And I showed it to her. Why? I was nice and understanding to her.* "Just forget it Vegeta" he told himself still kicking and punching the air.  
  
It was 3 hours later when he got use to 500 times normal gravity. He was about to go up to 600 times when he hears a knock at the door. He turnes off the gravity machine and openeds the door to see Bulma there with two glass of water.   
  
"Good morning Vegeta. I though you might be thirsty. You have been out here for quite a while." Bulma says handing him the glass of water. And starts drinking the other one.  
  
He takes the glass of water wondering why she is being so nice to him saying, "Thanks" He sits does and enjoyes the cold water going down his dry throat.  
  
Then Bulma sits down beside him drinking her glass of water. "Im making breakfast right now but it will take about an hour before its done. So you get an hour before comming in.  
  
"Thanks again" Vegeta says still wondering why she is so nice and calm to him.  
  
"I now know how important it is to you for you to really get training and get stronger. So you can defeat Frieza. Do you still want to kill Goku?" Bulma asks nice and calm taking a sip of her water.   
  
"I dont know, I did, but Im not sure if I can pass him. Yea Ive been training a whole lot but at this moment he is traning to. No matter how hard I try I cant seem to pass him. But it doesnt matter if i pass him or not right now. Right now I just need to get stronger so I can beet Frieza.   
  
"Ok. I will leave you to your training. And I need to get back cooking." Bulma said getting up and drinking the last of her water. And taking Vegeta's empty glass.  
  
Vegeta got up and gave her the empty glass, "Thanks again for the water"  
  
"No problem." Bulma said leaving and shutting the door. Then went back to cooking. *Glad I got to talk to him again. For some odd reason I like talking to him. I hope Yamcha does not find that out.* Bulma said to herself cooking. After an hour of cooking her finally finishes. "There, all done"  
  
"Just in time to" Vegeta says walking in with a small white towl around his neck with only his spandex on. Then sits down in one of the chairs at the table.  
  
Bulma puts a lot of food on the table in front of Vegeta. "Dont worry there is a lot more where that came from" Bulma says getting some more of the food she made for Vegeta knowing that he has a BIG appatiet.  
  
After a while of eating Vegeta gets up and heads back to the gravity machine to train.   
  
"Your welcome" Bulma yealed and smiled. Turning around she grabe the plate, putting them in the sink she started to clean them. She finished cleaning and went into her lab to work on an invention. She put her alarm on her 3 hours so she can give Vegeta some water and hopefully talk again like that did last night and this morning.  
  
  
,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._  
  
  
The drones pop up everywhere. Using energy balls to expload the drones. They started shooting at him. He blocked the shots and throws a energy ball at it making the drone expload. "One down 4 to go" Vegeta said dogeing and shooting energy balls. 3 hours later he was still trying to get the drones. He had 1 left. "Got ya" Vegeta yelled making a big energy ball at it. "Dang I missed" While the energy ball was heading at the door.   
  
Then all of the sudden Bulma came in, without knocking, with two glasses of water in her hand. She did not know that the gravity machine was on, so she gets knocked to the ground crushed and cant get up to avoid the blast that is comming at her.   
  
Vegeta sees this and disapears just to reapear in front of Bulma. Both of his arms criss crossed in front of him so he can take the hit for her. It did not hurt him but he didnt care, he was worried about Bulma. After the energy ball desenergrated he turned around to see her on the ground crushed because he had put it on 600 times normal gravity. Then he watches her pass out because of the gravity. When he saw that he turned around to look at the machine and through an energy ball at it to stop it. Bulma was going to have to fix it but he didnt care what happened to the machine. He turned back around to look at Bulma. He picked her up Bride and Groom(Laura: Or how I like to say it, sweeps her off her feet,lol) style again and put her inside the house on the sofa. Not sure what to do he went to the kitchen to get a warm rag and a bucket of warm water. He got both of them, putting the rag on her head while the bucket was beside the sofa where Bulma's body laid. He would have went back training but he had blownup the gravity machine. So after he put the rag in the bucket then back on her forehead, he started doing push ups thinking, *She could have died. If I was not watching she would not be here right now. Why do I care. Its not like I need her for anything else then to cook and work on the drones that I broke. And I kinda like it when she comes to bring me water and we get to talk to each other nicely and (shakes his head), what am I saying. I dont like any of that. He stops thinking and goes back doing push ups.  
  
,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-., ,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._  
  
After about 30 minutes, she got up. She felt like everyone of her bones in her body was broken. She sat up very slowly making the rag on her head fall to her lap. She looked over the see Vegeta doing push ups and smiled remembering what had happened. "That blast could have killed me, couldnt it?" Bulma asks putting the rag in the bucket and putting her feet on the floor.  
  
Vegeta stops doing push ups and walked to the chair that was next to sofa Bulma was on and sat down and said, "Yes, it could have, and next time knock and watch out. You could have died you know." Vegeta says siting backwards on the chair looking at Bulma with his arms are proped up by the back of the chair.   
  
"I know that now. I guess I was not paying attention or forgot." Or I was to happy of getting to talk and see you that I didnt care.* Bulma said to Vegeta and herseft. "Im sorry"  
  
"When you get your strength back I need you to fix the drones and the gravity machine." Vegeta said walking up to the door and putting his hand on the door nob. "Make sure you have enough strength before you do. Im going to go spare with Kakkrott."  
  
" I will try and have the drones and the gravity machine done by the time your home." Bulma says looking at the ground then looking up to see what he says.  
  
"Dont do it if you dont have enough strength" Vegeta said closeing the door and flying off to Goku's house.  
  
,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-., ,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._  
  
Vegeta knocks on the door "Kakkrott!"  
  
Goku is doing sit ups when he hears this. "Hey Vegeta, im board stiff. Want to spare." Goku says opening the door.  
  
"That is what I came here for." Vegeta said getting really mad.  
  
"Ok. Lets go to the back." Goku said closing the door and flying up in the air. Right when they got far enough to spare they started right away. And it seems that Goku is winning really easliy. He knew that he was stronger but Vegeta is never this easy. The he notices that he is not really paying attention. Then Goku hits Vegeta sending him into a tree. "Vegeta your not paying attention. Your mind is on something else than fighting. Want to talk about it." Goku asks sticking out a hand to help Vegeta up.  
  
"No! There is nothing on my mind. I need to train not talk." Vegeta says getting up off the ground without Goku's help. *And I cant keep that dang woman off my mind. All we did is talk. And all I did was save her life. Then why do I keep thinking about her.* Vegeta said screeming to himself.   
  
"Nope, sorry Vegeta but your mind is on something else. I can tell" Goku told Vegeta  
  
"Fine fine. I'll tell you. Its nothing to really worry about. Something nobody should worry about." Vegeta said not wanting to tell Goku.  
  
"Well. Tell me." Goku said really wanting to know.  
  
"My.....birthday is tomorrow." Vegeta said slowly and inoyed.  
  
"Is that it? Thats all your wondering about?" Goku said knowing thats not really what he was thinking about.  
  
"I just never celebrated it before. And im turning 28 years old. Lets stop talking about that stupid thing. I dont care about some birthday. Lets spare now! Vegeta said kicking and punching at Goku. After about 5 hours of sparing, Goku says, "Lets go inside real fast. Immmmmmm.......thirsty." So they both go inside. Goku asks Chi-Chi for some water. Then when Vegeta was doing something else he wispers in Chi-Chi's ear, "Vegeta said that his birthday is tomorrow. We need to do something, like a party."  
  
I'll tell Bulma about it when yall go back outside to spar." Chi-Chi wispers back giving Goku his water then giving Vegeta his. They drink it fast then they go back outside to spar.  
  
  
,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-., ,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._  
  
  
"I wonder if he is worried about me, he seemed like he kinda did." Bulma said with a smile remembering what he said to her and going into her lab. After about 5 hours the phone rings making her jump and break the invention she was working on. "Hello"?  
  
Chi-Chi: "Hey Bulma, its me Chi-Chi."   
  
Bulma: "Hey Chi-Chi, is there something wrong?"   
  
Chi-Chi: "Sorta, you do know that Vegeta is over here sparing with Goku right?"   
  
Bulma: "Yea, he broke the drones and the gravity machine saving my like(chuckles).  
  
Chi-Chi: "Oh. WHAT!?!? He saved your life!?!? HowDidThatHappen.WhyDidHeDoThat.AreYouOk.DoYouWantMeToComeOverAndHelpYouOrAnything.IsThereAnythingICanDo?  
  
Bulma: "Im ok. I said he saved my life not almost kill me." Then she tells Chi-Chi the whole story.  
  
Chi-Chi: Oh. Wow. I think he might like you. Do you like him?"  
  
Bulma: "Im not sure. I though I loved Yamcha. But then I dont think I love him or even like him. But im going to wait until I find the right answer. And if I dont stay with Yamcha, would I end up staying with Vegeta. Im still confused and need to find the answers. But im not sure what to do or who to go to. You dont have these kind of problems, you and Goku have loved each other sence the first time yall meet."  
  
Chi-Chi: "Thats true. And I cant answer any of those questions except one. You just need to follow your heart. Go to where it takes you. I called to tell you that Vegeta is over here and Goku found out that tomorrow is Vegeta's birthday.   
  
Bulma: "Ok. Cool. Im going to have a big party for his birthday. We will talk about it later. I will have time then. Bye"  
  
Chi-Chi: "ok, bye!"  
  
Both girls hang up the phone. 


	4. This is not a chapter, sorry

Sorry people but this is not a chapter. This is the thank you's and other things for chapter 3. I forgot to put it on there. Sorry.   
  
Laura(me): I went to a family reunion last weekend. It went Friday and came back Monday and school starts Tuesday. But while I was there I worked on my story. I have chapter 3 done(of course) and chapter 4 is almost done and chapter 5 you will have to wait until me and Michael can get together and make chapter 5. Chapter 5 is going to have a lemon in it and Michael is going to make the chapter with me. So this is not all my story. Michael has put in a lot of stuff to go on there that really helps the story. And without him you would not understand my story(lol). About my school, a part of it burned down so it started after labor day. I have a test on the third day of school and they give me a lot of homework. So Im not going to have the chapters out as fast as you want them to(sorry). Im also in a tennis team so that will get in the way of writing chapters to. I want a lot of reviews, so when the time comes to put out chapter 6 out I wont put it out unless I have 15 reviews. I have 7 now and I have 2 reviews out so I think I will get 15 when I get chapter 5 out. Hope you like it. I will have chapter 4 out sooon. Now on to the thank you's!   
  
  
Matt- Of corse I have to say thank you to you. Glad you like it. ~I love you  
,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._  
Tish-chan- yes I know that, but im just changing it a bit. Actually a lot(lol).  
,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._  
Eric- Im glad you took the time to read my boring story. And do you really think that this is a talent? :D  
,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._  
Laura- Thats cool our names are the same(lol). I hope that it turns out as well as you make it sound.  
,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._  
Emptysky- You didnt give me you email adress. If you want me to email you when I have a new chapter out then give me your email adress and ill tell you ok.  
,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._ 


	5. Vegeta's Birthday

Bulma wakes up feeling new and refreashed. She slept really good last night. "I need to start packing and go to Kami's Lookout and put up the deceration's for Vegeta's Birthday Party." Bulma said throughing things in soute casses. Chi-Chi told Bulma that Goku was going to destract Vegeta until Bulma's done with the decerations. And after the party is done Bulma is going to follow Yamcha, who is going to leave after the pary, and see what he does that takes so long and to see if he really is cheeting on me. She grabs a little box of capsuls and packs everything. (Laura: And you know how us girls pack. When we pack, we pack everything,lol.) (Michael: Girls. *Shakes his head* back to the story.) Then puts the box of capsuls in a little back pack which has everything else she needs. Her parents are gone so there not going to the party. She takes one of the capsuls and brung out a small helicopter and went to Kami's Lookout. Once there she yells, "Kami! Im here with all of the decerations."  
  
"There is a phone inside so you can call everyone and we will put up the decerations out here." Kami said walking toward Bulma.  
  
So Bulma did just that. She went inside called everybody and they all said they will come. The helped Kami with the deceration's.  
  
  
,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._  
  
  
The phone rang, right after Vetgeta woke up.  
  
Vegeta: "What?"  
  
Goku: "Happy Birthday Vegeta. Its me, Goku. Wanna spar?"  
  
Vegeta: "You were not supposed to remember that. I just told you that so we could train and not talk.   
  
Goku: "Ok. See you then.   
  
Vegeta: "Fine"  
  
Vegeta hangs up the phone and Godu does the same. After 20 minutes, Vegeta shows up at Goku's house just to see Goku punching and kicking the air. When Goku see's Vegeta, he smiles.  
  
"Hey Vegeta." Goku says landing on the ground. "I've though of a birthday present for you. I'll spar with you anytime you want. Sound cool?"  
  
"Something good does come out of this birthday thing." Vegeta says smirking. Then they start sparing for hours.  
  
  
,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._  
  
  
Its was about 5 hours later when Bulma finished putting up all of the decerations and to rap all of the peresents and for everybody to get there. Everybody was ready. They just need the birthday boy to get there.   
  
"Do you think Vegeta would really follow along and open his persents and blow out the candles like everybody else would do."Krilin said getting a picture in his mind of what Vegeta could do.  
  
"I dont know. Maybe he would. But then we all know Vegeta. But we can figure something out, right?" Bulma said looking around to make sure she did not forget something or somebody. "Everybody is here right? I haven't forgot anybody?"  
  
"Yes Bulma. Everybody is here. Now where is Goku and Vegeta?"Krilin said calming Bulma down.  
  
"Goku will be here any minute with Vegeta." Chi-Chi said straightning everything. "I told Goku give us 5 hours then go to Kami's lookout."  
  
"I feel their ki. Everybody hide!"Killin said looking around then hinding behind a wall. Then everybody else hinds.  
  
"Tell me again why we are here kakkrott" Vegeta said angrily.  
  
"SURPRISE" Everybody said poping out of everywhere.  
  
"What? (glars at Goku) Kakkrott! You were not soppose to tell anyone." Vegeta said giving Goku a death look.  
  
"Come on Vegeta. Go along with it. The faster you do this the faster we get back to training." Goku said.  
  
"Fine. Make it quick. What do I have to do." Vegeta said looking mad but inside he was really happy.(Laura:awwwwww) (Michael:Oh brother.)   
  
"You have to blow out the candles after we sing happy birthday to you, then you have to open you presents. And after that we have to have some of the cake. Then you can go back to trainning." Bulma said comming from where she was hiding.   
  
"Fine" Vegeta said siting down in the chair in front of the cake.  
  
"Haaaaappy Birrrrrrthdaaaaay to youuuuuuuu. Haaaaaappy Birrrrrrrthdaaaaay to youuuuuuuu. Haaaaappy Birrrrrthday deeearrrr Vegeetaaaaa. Haaaaappy Birrrrthdaaaaay tooooooo youuuuuuuuuuu." Everybody sang.  
  
"Now blow out the candles Vegeta" Bulma said smiling.  
  
"This is stupid." Vegeta said blowing out the candles but blows then to hard and all of the cake is on the floor. "Are you happpy now?"  
  
"You were not soppose to blow it to hard." Bulma grabed one of the presents and gave it to Vegeta, "This is from Kami."  
  
Kami's present- a drinking potion  
Krilin's present- taugh him how to do the destructo disk  
Bulma's present- a capsul of indestructable room to train in  
Corrin's present- a months supply of sensu beans  
Gohan, Mr.Popo, Yamcha, and Chi-Chi's presents were blow off when Vegeta blow the candles on the present  
  
  
"We need more ice" Goku said drinking all of his drink.  
  
"I'll get it." Bulma said quickly. *Yamcha's car is down there and I can put the device in it as I get the ice. Hahaha, I am a Genuis.*  
And Bulma did as she said. She put the device on the back of his car. Then grabed the ice and went back to the party. "Here it is"  
  
After an hour, the party ended. And everybody left. Yamcha was going to leave in 10 minutes. He had to pack. So Bulma went to her car to make sure the device worked. Sure enough on a screen there was a very small blinking light right next to the middle showing that his car is right next to her's.* Yes it works. Now I will see if everything it true about Yamcha* Bulma turned off the car and went upstairs to grab her stuff that she packed. Hearing Yamcha's saying im leaving she went downstairs to tell him bye."When is the next time I get to see you Yamcha?" Bulma said trying to look sad that he is leaving.  
  
"I dont know Bulma. But the next time I come and see you I have a surprise for you." Yamcha said giving Bulma a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"So your not going to tell me now. Darn. Oh well I can wait."Bulma said ready for him to leave.   
  
"Bye Bulma."Yamcha said getting into his car and turning it on.  
  
"Bye Yamcha! See you soon. Bulma yelled then in a wisper she said, "See you real soon" * Im going to go and see Mr.Popo. Maybe he can help me on my quest. So she told her parents that she was going to leave and might not be back for a while.(her parents came back. And in the 5 hours she had she fixed the gravity machine and fixed another one.) She told her dad he will have to fix them when Vegeta brakes them. And she made sure that he did. Getting stronger is impotant to Vegeta and she wants to make sure he gets traning and gets strong. So she takes out one of her capsula jets and went to Kami's Lookout. "Hey Mr.Popo. Its a long story and I dont have much time but do you have anything that will help me follow Yamcha and see what he is up to without being seen or heard?"  
  
"Why yes I do." Mr. Popo says giving her two items. "I have two items that will really help you. This is a cloak, its not an ordinary cloak, but this is an invisibility cloak. Also I have this rare item* holds up a vile of some puke looking liquid* its called a silence potion, this potion will allow you to be so silent that only you can hear yourself. But beware, what you find in your jurney you may not like.   
  
"I know, but there is a chance that everybody could be wrong and he may not be cheeting on me." Bulma said knowing that they are probably right and wished it wasnt. But before she left she went to see Corrin to see if he had any food.  
  
(Micheal: or how Laura like to call him, the big white talking cat with a stick.  
Laura: Hey that was my line.  
Micheal: Well I took it.  
Laura: I'll get you later.   
Michael: Sorry about the interuption readers, im going to try and keep her quiet while you get back to the story.)  
  
"Hey Corrin! Do you have anything I could eat" Bulma said rubbing her growling tummy.  
  
"All I have is a bag of Cooler Ranch Doritos" Corrin said hold the bag up.  
  
"Thats fine" Then Bulma took the bag and started eating them.(Michael: what a coincedence im eating a bag to....hmmmm????) Then she takes out her capsula jet and flys toward the road. Then takes out her capsula car and starts following Yamcha without him knowing it.  
  
  
,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._  
  
  
Laura: *YELLING, SCREAMING, AND WHINING HER BUTT OFF* PUT ME DOWN!!!  
Michael: Hello, Im back now *muffled sound of Laura's voice* sorry i had to duct tape her mouth shut so she wouldnt interrupe yall.  
Laura: *rips the tape, that is on her mouth, off.* I SAID PUT ME DOWN!!!  
Michael: But I have a surprise for you.  
Laura: OOOOO, Goody goody, toys!! *gets really excited*  
Michael: Its a whole lot better than toys.   
Laura: Really!?!? *gets even more excited*  
Michael: *carrys laura away who is still over his shoulders* I want you to meet a friend of mine.  
Laura: A new friend? Cool I want to meet him.  
Michael: *comes to a door* Laura could you........never mind, your over my shoulders. * kicks the door open* Where here! Dude, take off the black hooded cape. *turns around so Laura can see him*   
The friend: *takes off the big black cape thing*   
Laura: OOOO! He's cute!!! hehe  
Michael: *puts Laura down* Laura I want you to meet Matt. Matt this is my cousin Laura.  
Laura: Hi! *sticks out her hand so they can shake*   
Matt: Hello beautiful *grabs her hand gently and pulls it up to his mouth and gives her hand a small kiss*   
Laura: *giggles* thank you. *stands there looking into his eyes*  
Michael: *says to himself, I knew that they would be a perfect couple. They cant keep their eyes off of each other*  
Matt: Are you hungry? *finially puts down Laura's hand*  
Laura: You know what, I have not ate all day. *wispers to Michael, I owe you big time,lol*  
Michael: *wispers back, I know,lol* I will just leave you to alone. *gets upset because they are not even listing to him*  
Matt: I have not eaten either, do you want to go eat somewhere with me?  
Laura: I would love to. Bye Michael!  
Michael: wow first time they meet and they are already going on a date. Well bye readers! The thanks you's are at the bottom of this. Hoped you like it. Me and Laura are in high school now so we dont get much time. So we are really sorry that it took so long. And we are going to be slacking a lot. But we will try our best to get it out asap! Bye!!!  
  
,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._  
  
  
The thank you's  
,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._  
Matt- lol sorry but Michael insisted that I put you in with us. I like it,lol! ~I love you  
,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._  
Tish-chan- glad you like it!   
,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._  
Eric- So you actually think that I have talent? Thanks! (michael- you read this, wow, i cant believe it)  
,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._  
Laura- Thank you for the review! Im glad you like it! 


	6. Bulma's best, yet worse day

Bulma's bad and good day Bulma follows Yamcha hoping that he does not suspect anything. It has been 4 hours since she has been following him. She was listening to music and for some reason she kept on thinking about Vegeta and not Yamcha. She was following Yamcha and everything for him, not Vegeta. Then why can't she get her mind off if Vegeta. Every time she would think of Yamcha, it would lead to Vegeta. Then all of the sudden the light that tells her were Yamcha is stopped telling her that the car has stopped. She is about less than a mile away from Yamcha. She hurries just a little more where she is not going past the speed limit. It took her a little longer than she though but she finally got to where Yamcha is. Then she hit the button on the car *POOF* she then picked up the capsual, then she put the cloak on before she got out of the car. She opened the car and went up to one of the windows just to see Yamcha talking to a girl. Bulma wondered where she has seen her before. She never seen her before in her life, but yet she looks familiar. She was going to hide behind a wall but she remembered that she has the cloak on, so she does in front of the doorway. And what she saw she wished she never did.  
  
"Oh Yamcha. I love you." the girl said in Yamaha's arms.  
  
Yamcha just smiles and puts a couple of fingers on her chin and lifts up her chin up very gently so he can look into her eyes. Then he gives her a long, loving kiss. And every moment they kissed broke Bulma's heart worse and worse until there was nothing left of it. She turned around and put her back to the wall. And slide down where she was sitting down. *I can't believe it. Everybody was right. He has been cheating on me this whole time. I.....I...cant believe he would do that.* She turned back around and saw them in each others arms. And that's when she remembered where she saw that girl. *(gasps) she is the girl in my dream. My dream came true.* She was going to go slap him but she had tears in her eyes and could not see very well. She ran to where her car was before and got out a really fast helicopter that will take 10 minutes to get there. And the whole way tears were fogging up her vision. What seemed like hours when she finally got there. She got to the door and hoped Vegeta wasn't around. If he saw her like this he would call her weak and a baby. She tried to wipe away the tears but didn't succeed. She went inside quietly and slowly. She was tired and wanted to cry her eyes out. She went up the stairs quietly and slowly not making a single sound. She went up the stairs almost falling a couple of times and went into her room. Closing her door silently she leaned against it thinking. Then ran to her bed and jumped on it and burred her face in her pillow and started crying and screaming. Then she felt a gentle but strong tap on her shoulder. She turned and looked at who it was. The only thing that was keeping her from screaming at him was the look in his eyes that was telling her something. That something, in his eyes, was it....caring?  
  
,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*- ._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-  
  
Vegeta's POV I did what I always do, train. And I've already explained why. Its because I am the one that needs to defeat Frieza when the time comes. Frieza went off somewhere with no trace of where he went. And I know that one day he will come and I want to defeat him for what he has done to me. Well I was training all day and got tired so I went inside to get a drink, take a shower, and go to bed. When I was getting my drink I heard something. And when I looked up I saw that woman....uuuhhhh....Bulma I think her name is. Anyways I just stared at her and she did not notice I was around and the way she came in told me that she didn't want anyone around so I hid. I looked into her eyes and saw sadness, and anger, and she looked like she would cry any minute. My heart started to sink when I saw her like this. It seemed someone had hurt her heart, down deep inside. And if anymore did then they will regret it. Im probably the last person she wants to talk to but I have to do something. Just watching her like this is making my heart boil. I watched her go up the stairs and into her room. And that's when I started going towards her. I went to her door and heard her crying and screaming a bunch of words at once so I couldn't understand anything she was saying. I knocked on her door but she was crying so hard that she did not hear it. I knew she didn't so I went in. She did not notice I was in the room until I taped her shoulder. She looked at me but didn't do anything but look at me. Everything was telling me to hold her and comfort her. But I didn't, at least right now I didn't. I got the box of tissues that was on her dresser and handed them to her while I sat on her bed. Everything inside me was telling me to comfort her and to just hold her. I didn't just yet. I wanted to find out what was wrong. I just hope she tells me and not get mad. "Now is a good time to tell me what's wrong and why you are crying." He said trying to not sound mean but caring.  
  
"I saw Yamcha kissing another girl" Bulma said crying again but not as hard.  
  
"I would try to help you and comfort you but I don't know how that is." Vegeta said really hoping that there was something he could do and getting really mad at that weakling human. *I will get Yamcha even if it's the last thing I do, I promise* he then said to himself.  
  
Bulma stopped crying and started thinking of a way to explain to him what it feels like. "Have you ever had a someone you really cared about die and you actually cry?" She asks thinking of more ways to explain being heart broken.  
  
"My mom but I didn't cry. She died when I was born." Vegeta said noticing that he is getting closer to her. Now they were only 1 foot from each other.  
  
Bulma starts thinking again." It's hard to explain. But I loved him, I use to love him. But I gave him my heart and he took it and just broke it. If you can image how that must really feel when someone actually does that. It hurts just the same." she said somehow getting closer to him. Now they were only 6 inches away from toughing each other. They were so close together that Bulma couldn't take it and went into his arms and starting crying hard again.  
  
He held her trying to comfort her. And in his heart he was glad that he was holding this beautiful woman in his arms. "I promise that I will get that weakling human for doing this to you." He said while she stopped crying. She was now just sitting there in his arms thinking and wishing that he would be like this more often. She loved this side of him. And she was the only one who saw this side of him. She really liked him she knew that. But did she love him?  
  
"I should have listened to everyone. How could he do this to me? I though he was the one for me and everything." she stopped remembering how she was telling this to. *I just told Vegeta that* "Well no more. Im going to forget about him." The out of nowhere her tummy started growling, she was really hungry. "Hey Vegeta. Are you hungry?" She said wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
He took one of the tissues and started wiping her tears away. (Laura: awwww what a sweetie, heheh)(Michael: Stop bugging them, they want to hear the story not you)(Laura: Ok ok, fine.) "Yeah I am." He said not wanting to let her go. He would have but she didn't move from his arms. Like she didn't want to get out of his arms either.  
  
"I know a really good place where we could go. It's a nice restaurant and they have an all you can eat tonight to. We could go there." Bulma said who has now stopped crying and feels a little better. For some reason he seem to have putting all the broken pieces of her heart all back together.  
  
"I guess. Will I have to dress all fancy? I'm not going to." Vegeta said trying to make her smile even more.  
  
"No. But at least look a little better. You need to get out of your spandex and at least take a shower." Bulma said giggling. "Look in the closet in your room. There should be some clothes you can choose from. I'll talk a shower first. Oh, and thank you for cheering me up. I feel much better now." Bulma said going into the bathroom to take a shower. Right when she left the room Vegeta smiled real big. He cheered her up and comforted her. And he also got to hold her to, in his arms. And he was glad that he got her to feel better, that's what he wanted to do. And it felt good her being in his arms. After 30 minutes Bulma came out of the bathroom and went into her room to get ready while Vegeta went and took a shower coming out only 10 minutes. After 10 more minutes Vegeta came out of his room and downstairs. He was wearing a black shirt that shows every one of his muscles very well and pants that were a little baggy but still showed some muscles. He sat on the sofa while he waited for her. So he waited.... and waited.... then he looked at the clock and saw that it has been an hour and she was still not ready. He was about to scream at her and tell her to ready when he heard her door open. His jaw dropped and his folded arms went unfolded and his eyes got big. She looks absolutely beautiful! Bulma came down the stairs while he examined her. She was wearing a dark blue dress that really brought out her eyes. It didn't have any sleeves and it showed part of her cleavage. And the bottom of the dress came up high showing off her nice legs. The whole dress hugged her curves nicely showing off her whole body. She looks so beautiful!  
  
"I'm ready." Bulma said giggling seeing the look on his face. 'OMG!! He looks good. Really good!' she said to herself examining him for a minute the looking in his eyes. "Ready?"  
  
"Of course. Anybody would be done the time you finished. Well I have to say talking 2 hours of getting ready, you do look nice." Vegeta said being nice and he really ment it to.  
  
"Thank you. And you don't look bad yourself." she said smiling and getting her map out, then moving next to Vegeta to show him where they were going. "This is the place. They have an all you can eat and it's a really nice restaurant."  
  
Vegeta softly picked Bulma up sweeping her off her feet, carried her outside, and flew to the restaurant where she pointed to on the map. After 5 minutes he softly put Bulma down back on her feet. While she straightens up she looked at Vegeta. "This is the place. Ready?" Bulma said smiling at Vegeta. 'Dang he looks good.'  
  
"Yeah." He followed behind Bulma thinking the same thing. He has never been to a restaurant before so he does not know what to expect. After a while they got seated. They were at a really famous restaurant. They were seated at a table that was outside. And there was a nice candle in the middle that made it even more romantic. And it was also by the beautiful lake. What surprised Bulma more was before she sat down Vegeta pulled out the chair. When she sat in it, he pulled the chair up at the table very gently. He was really strong so he had to be very careful (Laura: duh! remember! lol). Then he went over and sat in the chair across from her.  
  
"Its so beautiful here. The lake, everything. Don't you think so?" Bulma said looking at the lake then at Vegeta to see what he says.  
  
'But its not as beautiful as you are' is what he wanted to say, "Yeah" Vegeta said instead, looking at her. Then started looking at the menu for something to eat.  
  
Bulma was going to turn the menu around but she knew what to get him so she gently took it and sit it on top of her's. "What are you going to do when we get back to the house?" she asked him.  
  
"I'll probably go to bed unless you have something else in mind..." he asked looking into her beautiful blue eyes.  
  
"*giggles* Nothing like that. I'll probably do the same. There is nothing else to do anymore." Bulma said looking at him as well. "So this is your first date huh?"  
  
"Yeah. I didn't think there was no point to these human things you call a date. I didn't care about these things because I was not going to fall in love, is what you humans say. I still don't see the point of coming here besides eating." Vegeta said thinking, 'I said I was never going to fall in love, but I have, now I don't know what to do.'  
  
"The whole point of going on a date is to go eat with you and someone you like all alone so you and the person you like can talk about anything they want and dress all nicely and mostly get to know each other more." she said.  
  
Vegeta was going to tell her that he was starting to really like her but their waitress came. "Hello can I get you two something to drink. Wait a minute. Are you Bulma from Math class?" The waitress asked.  
  
"Took you long enough to notice." Bulma said to the waitress. This girl that was there waitress was really mean to Bulma and never liked her. But you could tell that she was interested in Vegeta.  
  
"And who is your friend here." the waitress asks looking right at Vegeta. Vegeta like her at all. He could tell that she and Bulma hated everything about each other. "I'm Ashley. Nice to meet you." Ashley (the waitress) said to Vegeta and sticking out her hand for him to shake. But he didn't shake back.  
  
"You are supposed to work, not chat Ashley. And what do you want to drink Vegeta. I'll have tea." Bulma said.  
  
"I can talk if I want to.*looks down on her little notebook thing and writes down a water* so your name is Vegeta huh. Makes you even cuter. Ashley then said giggling and flirting with him, which made Bulma mad.  
  
Vegeta then looked at Bulma trying to decided what to drink." The same as Bulma." Ashley wrote down that and went off. "A friend of yours I'm guessing?" Vegeta said grinning knowing that they hate each other.  
  
"More like enemies. I've always hated her. And she always hated me." for the rest of the time they talked about certain things. They ate peacefully and had a good time. Once they finished eating they were taking a little walk while they finished their talk. Bulma was wearing a dress without no sleeves so she was cold. And Vegeta had a little jacket on. He was not cold so he took it off and put it on Bulma. Then out of nowhere Ashley came after us. We turned around. I was behind Vegeta now. It was like he was protecting her. Ashley was the kind of girl, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Who could get any guy she wanted with her body and she always wearing something that showed a lot of skin to attract more guys.  
  
"Hey Vegeta. How about you go on a date with me. You would have a whole lot better time with me then with her. We would have fun don't you think. Ashley said in her perky kind of voice that would kill someone's ears. Bulma then got a little worried and really mad.  
  
"Why would someone go with someone like you when they could go with someone a whole lot better like Bulma." Vegeta said calmly and smoothly surprising Bulma. She was not expecting that kind of answer from him. Then Vegeta turned back around facing Bulma and picking her up very gently and flew away.  
  
"No!!!! NO NO NO NO! grrrrrrrrr!" She stopped complaining, then turned around throwing her hair back. "Its his lose." She walked then tripped and fell right no her face because of the shows she was wearing. "Owww!"  
  
Right then Bulma and Vegeta started laughing. Vegeta actually kind of chuckled. After 5 minutes without saying a word they got back home. When they got inside Bulma took the jacket she was wearing and hung it up on the coat racket thing. Did you really mean what you said to Ashley?" facing him while she asked.  
  
"Yeah. *Vegeta started walking real slowly toward Bulma* You're a whole lot better than that slut. Just forget her." he was now a couple of inches from her. (Laura: I know that Bulma is taller than Vegeta. But I want to make this more romantic and Vegeta be taller than Bulma ok)  
  
"Thank you." Bulma said and look up in Vegeta's eyes. Vegeta then took one of this hands and lifted her chin up softly and took his other hand and placed it around her waist pulling her closer to him. Now they were mouths were almost toughing. Bulma put her hands on his shoulder. Then he toughed his lips with her's into a kiss that told each other how much they loved each other. 'Why does this feel so right. I now know. I'm not in love with Yamcha no more, and I love Vegeta. He just better not break my heart the way Yamcha did.' Bulma said to herself still kissing him. She had never felt like this in her whole life. And she never wanted this feeling to go away. Then they stopped kissing and just looked at each other. They would have said that they loved each other but they eyes were saying it and that kiss said it. They kept looking into each other's eyes smiling.  
  
"I think its time to go to bed. I'm sorry but I need to do more training tomorrow." as he said this him smile was fading away.  
  
"I know, I understand to and its ok. You go to bed take a shower if you want. I'm going to change and stay awake for a bit. I'll have breakfast in the morning." she said still smiling.  
  
"Ok" He gave her another soft kiss then went to his room and went to bed. Bulma went to her room and was about to change out of her clothes into her pj's when the bell rang.  
  
"Who could it be at this hour? Mom and dad are gone to that scientist meeting so it can't be them and Vegeta is asleep." she went to the door puzzled. Then opened it to see the last person she wanted to see. Yamcha.  
  
"Hey baby. Long time no see." Yamcha said going inside.  
  
"What are earth are you doing here!?!?!" Bulma said getting mad and memories comming back to her from when she saw him kissing that girl.  
  
Yamcha picked Bulma up and not softly either. "There something I have been wanting to do and now is the time to do it."  
  
Bulma got really mad and yelled; "You had better put me down right nowwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" right when she said now Yamcha flew off to his 'apartment' really fast and wasn't being gentle. She would have kicked him or something but she was so high up so the only thing she could do was hold him tighter so she wouldn't fall. 5 minutes later Yamcha stop and landed on the ground and put Bulma on the ground. "Now I want you to take me back to the house now. Do you have any idea what you have done to me." she got even madder when she found out that he was not paying any attention to her. They she looked around and noticed that she was at his apartment. "Yamcha? Why are we at you apartment?" Bulma asked getting really scared.  
  
Yamcha gets an evil grin."hehehehehe." He grabs Bulma and covers her mouth and goes into the apartment way up top where no one can bother them. No one. And this was such a good day. And now it was going to be completely the worse day of her life.  
  
,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*- ._  
  
Michael: What is Yamcha planning to do with Bulma? And what will happen to Bulma and Vegeta's new relationship when Vegeta finds out about this. Find out in the next chapter. And we are sooooooo sorry for taking so long. Laura and I are in high school now and they love giving us homework. Also Laura has a book report that keeps getting in the way. Hmmmm....by the way. where did she go? I guess she not back on her first date with Matt. Laura: I'm baaaaaack!! *skips into the room and gives Michael a big hug* thank you for getting me and Matt together. I really like him. *with a big smile on her face* And he is going to come over in a bit. *gets sparkles in her eyes and giggles of how they like each other* He is soo cool. *giggles a lot* Michael: What are you two going to do? Laura: Not sure. Probably go to the new amusement park that's out and go eat somewhere. Oh and tonight I have a tennis game. Make sure you come ok. Michael: Ok. Wait, what? What am I going to do while you are gone then!?!? Laura: I don't know. You'll figure something out. Matt: *knocks on the door* Laura: oooo he's here! *runs to the door and straightens up a bit. Fixes her hair then her clothes then opened the door to see Matt there. "Hi Matt!" Matt: Hello Laura. *gives Laura a hug while she gives him one back as he smiles real big* are you ready to go? Laura: You bet. *smiles real big as well* Matt: *Picks Laura up and sweeps her off her feet and carry's her away* Laura: Hey Michael?! Michael: What?! Laura: Matt and I are going. My good friend Sara is going to come over, can you stay here and greet her for me? *giggles* Michael: Ok. What!?!?! Sara is coming over!?!?! (he really likes her) Yeah of course. Laura: Thanks. Bye! *puts her arms around Matt lovingly as she is being carried away by him* Michael: Ok readers, the thank you's are at the bottom and please review us. Also, we are sooo sorry for taking so long to get this out. We got the name Ashley from the only person that Laura has really dislike. Laura gets along with everyone pretty good except Ashley. I don't know why. Anyways I have to go. Sara is coming. See ya later. Bye!  
  
,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*- ._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._  
  
The Thank You's ,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*- ._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._ Matt- So you still like the little story that we added on? ~I love you ,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*- ._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._ Lynsie- How could I forget my bestest bestest friend (lol). Thank you for the review! ,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*- ._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._ Tish-chan- Thanks for the reviews! Glad you like it! ,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*- ._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._ Eric- Are you even reading this anymore(lol). Thanks for the review! ,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*- ._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._ Laura- I think thats cool how we have the same name. Thanks for the review! ,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*- ._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._ 


	7. Happily Ever After

There was so many things going through Bulma's mind as Yamcha kept dragging her up to room 413. The room way in the back on the top floor. Tears started going down Bulma's face as she wiggled and struggled to get out of his grasp. Once they got inside the room Yamach dropped Bulma on the ground with a small "thump".  
  
"Ow, you jerk! Why am I here Yamach, take me back home now!" Bulma hoped that her anger covered the frightness she felt.  
  
"Come on babe. You're trying to tell me that you dont want to "get it on" with me." Yamacha said with an evil grin on his face.  
  
"I saw you kissing that other girl at that house. And dont you start prending that you didn't. I followed you!" She started to feel tears spring up into her eyes.  
  
"What? Hmmm.." he thought for a second. "Oh well. Hehehehe, babe. Just to let you know. I kiss a lot of girls."  
  
Bulma felt all her angry dissapate. "What? R...R...Really?"  
  
"Pfft, yeah. Now lets get started." he said while locking the door. Bulma felt more tears as the relization of knowing that he had been cheating on her this whole time hit her. She actually had loved him, and he had been seeing a bunch of other women. And now he's just going to add her to the collection of other women he probably had sex with. She didn't want it to be like this. She then started yelling and Yamach came to her side, laying his hand over her mouth and grabbing her arms. "Now listen. You are on the top floor and the walls here are very thick. No matter how hard you try no one will be able to hear you. So you might as well forget about that. Just go along with it and I wont be that rough."  
  
He took his hand away from Bulma and she started crying. He smirked, then grabbed her and threw her on the bed, then roughly starting trying to unbutton her shirt. Bulma wiggled and squirmed as she was determinded to not let him do this. Noticing that he wasn't going to get anywhere, he thought of another, much easier way of doing this. He then made a weak enery blast in his hand and hit her with it, just enough to knock her out but not strong enough to really hurt her. The only thing Bulma remembered was screaming and wiggling before everything went black.  
  
,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*- ._,.-*"*-.,  
  
Vegeta's POV I went into the room I have been staying in, went to the closet, grabbed my spandex and layed it on a chair for in the morning, then got on the bed. I didn't fall asleep but just layed there thinking of Bulma. Every time I think about her i get this really weird feeling in me. After laying in bed thinking about her I got up to get something to eat. On the way there I saw Bulma's room and, just to see her asleep, opened her door just a tiny bit. She wasn't there. She probably went to take a bath. I closed her door and went into the kitchen. And was eating a lot. After about 2 hours of eating I didn't hear anything. Not Bulma coming out of the bathroom and into her room or anything.  
  
So I got up and put the dishes I used up. Then went over to every bathroom to see if she was there. Of course, I knocked first, then opened it. After not finding her I started to search the house. Bedroom...no...bathrooms no...my room no...living room and kitchen no...lab room no...parents room no..I searched everywhere. She must not be in this house. Where could she have gone too though? It's way too late for her to be going to the mall or store. I dont like this at all. I ended up in my room and grabbed my cloak and ran outside. I looked around and saw a guy sitting down on a bench across the street. I ran over to him.  
  
"Hey sir. Have you seen a girl with blue hair and blue eyes anywhere?"  
  
"Why yes I did actually. Some guy with scars on his cheeks thats really tall took her. She was screaming even though I didn't know what she was saying. They went that way." the guy point in a direction toward the road. She's with Yamcah. I thanked him and flew away in that direction quickly. I was going so quickly, wanting to find her hoping she's ok. Then suddenly I stopped and heard a very, very slight now. No one would have been able to hear it but thanks to my sayian hearing I was able to hear it. I wasn't sure who's it was, but I wanted to check it out anyways. I turned and saw a huge building. I think their called appartments. Then, not seeing anything else around, I went inside the huge building.  
  
There were doors everywhere on each side. He just started slowly walking around, trying to hear anything. He heard laughing in some doors and babies crying. Only some though. I went up a lot of steps. When I was on the 4th floor I heard a scream. Again, it was slight and only audable enough to my hearing, but I reconized it this time. It was definitly Bulma's scream, and Yamcha has her! I will kill him after this. Finally I was on the top floor and started walking. She had to be in one of these rooms. It had been a while sense I heard the last scream as I started getting more mad. I just needed her to scream or yell or something one more time and I could find her. The finally I stopped infront of two doors. I was going to keep walking a little bit but for some reason I did not move. Something kept me there. Then finally I heard a louder, sudden scream as my head jerked to the right. They were in that door. And it was Bulma's scream all right. I then punched the door and inside were excatly who I thought it was. Bulma on the bed for some reason just now unconsions that quickly, and Yamcha on top of her with her pants in his hands. I quickly felt my rage get stronger and burn with hatered.  
  
,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*- ._,.-*"*-.,  
  
Bulma's POV When I woke up a little after being knocked out I saw Yamcha on top of me unbuttoning and unzipping my pants. I suddenly yelled and moved around as much as possible to try and get him off of me. I would not let him do this even though I was already half naked. I was about to finally give up knowing it was going to happen one way or another. Then suddenly Yamcha slapped me hard and knocked me out. But before I blacked out I heard the door slam on the ground...  
  
,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*- ._,.-*"*-.,  
  
back to Vegeta's POV I couldn't believe the sight I saw. From everything that I've heard about Yamcha from other people and from Bulma my anger grew and didn't seem to stop. I was furious. In one quick motion I punched him against the wall, ran up to him, grabbed him by the shirt and held him up.  
  
"You piece of low life crap. I would kill you, but I wont sink yo your level. If I ever even see you NEAR Bulma again I will kill you to make sure you CANT do anything to her." I told him right into his face. I kept a hold on his shirt as I punched him twice. Then letting go I punched him in the gut as hard as I could making him fly out the window, and on and on. Making most of the rage go away. But it ALL went away when I looked to the side and saw Bulma's helpless body. At that moment I wanted to go find and kill the bastard. But she probably needed me more. I took my cloak off and wrapped it around her body, and gently picked her up. She had a big bruse mark on her cheek. Then at that moment I knew. I loved her. And I wanted to do completely anything to make sure she would always be ok. I held her close as I flew out the hole that Yamcha made and slowly flew back to the house.  
  
Ten minutes later we reached the house. My window was opened so all I did was go inside to my room. I layed her on my bed so she could go ahead and sleep. I went into my closet and grabbed a shirt and gently put it on her so she wouldn't be frightened without anything on and took my cloak off of her. Then I went into the kitchen and grabbed an ice pack, went back to Bulma, and layed it on her bruised cheek, then left her alone to sleep. I went into the living room and watched tv, not being able to sleep. I wanted to be in the same room as her incase she woke up. Then I remembered that there was a couch in there. So inside I went back up to the room, grabbed a blanket from the closet, and tried to go to sleep.  
  
The next day  
  
I didn't remember falling asleep but I woke up to the sound of a really loud scream. I bolted up and looked around. Seeing Bulma sitting up on the bed serching around probably wondering where she was, then screamed again when she saw me. I quickly got up and went to her while trying to calm her down.  
  
"Bulma its ok. You're safe. He didn't do anything to you." I didn't say anymore and just waited to see what she said. She just stared at me for a while.  
  
"What happened? I dont remember much except that..Yamcha slapped me." Bulma said. Her words were just soft whispers, like she's still scared.  
  
"I couldn't go to sleep and I looked around the house and I couldn't find you. Thats when I decided that I should go find you sense it was way to late for you to be out. Then I heard you scream and went inside the building. Then finally found out when I heard you scream again, knocked the door down and found Yamach on top of you. You were knocked out which I took care of Yamcha, you wont be seeing him again. I saved you before he could do anything so your fine. Except your cheek." I watched her carfully as I spoke those words. Hoping she's ok.  
  
"Oh. I'm glad he didn't do anything. Thank you for saving me. I..I cant believe he almost did that.." Her words faded away as she put her face in her hands and started crying. I felt bad and I got up and sat on the bed next to her and took her in my arms. She turn and cried on my shoulder. I just held her and let her cried as much as she wanted, not knowing what else to do. After a while she stopped crying, but I still held her, to help her feel safe. After a while more she didn't seem to move. I looked down at her and she was sound asleep, I just smiled (more liked smirked), then slowly leaning her back on the bed and pulled the blankets up to her throat. I then gently moved a stray piece of hair away from her face to behind her ear. She looked so beautiful and peacefull like that. I felt so bad that she was hurting from that bastard. I slowly got up to lay down on the couch and she half woke up.  
  
"Vegeta, please dont leave me. I dont want to be alone." her voice was soft as she looked at me with half opened eyes.  
  
"I wasn't going to. I'm just going to lay down on the couch right there." I said standing next to the bed, she still seemed a bit frightened.  
  
"Would you..not mind..sleeping....on the bed with me?" When she said that I relized how much trust she put in me. And that relization made me smile for the first time. And that made Bulma smile as well. "You have a lovely smile. You should do it more often."  
  
"You put so much trust in me. And I would not mind. If it would make you feel safe." I got back on the bed and sat down beside her with her still laying down.  
  
"You saved me many times. How could I not? You seem to touch with always fighting...but inside your such a sweetheart." She said before yawning. I got under the covers and layed beside her. Then suddenly I felt her take my hand and wrap it around her waist. I smiled again and drew her closer to me. And at that moment I could tell...she loved me too.  
  
,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*- ._,.-*"*-.,  
  
3 Months later... Bulma's POV When I woke up a little after being knocked out I saw Yamcha on top of me unbuttoning and unzipping my pants. I suddenly yelled and moved around as much as possible to try and get him off of me. I would not let him do this even though I was already half naked. I was about to finally give up knowing it was going to happen one way or another. Then suddenly Yamcha slapped me hard and knocked me out. But before I blacked out I heard the door slam on the ground...  
  
,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*- ._  
  
back to Vegeta's POV I couldn't believe the sight I saw. From everything that I've heard about Yamcha from other people and from Bulma my anger grew and didn't seem to stop. I was furious. In one quick motion I punched him against the wall, ran up to him, grabbed him by the shirt and held him up.  
  
"You piece of low life crap. I would kill you, but I wont sink yo your level. If I ever even see you NEAR Bulma again I will kill you to make sure you CANT do anything to her." I told him right into his face. I kept a hold on his shirt as I punched him twice. Then letting go I punched him in the gut as hard as I could making him fly out the window, and on and on. Making most of the rage go away. But it all went away when I looked to the side and saw Bulma's helpless body. At that moment I wanted to go find and kill the bastard. But she probably needed me more. I took my cloak off and wrapped it around her body, and gently picked her up. She had a big bruse mark on her cheek. The at that moment I knew. I loved her. And I wanted to do completely anything to make sure she would always be ok. I held her close as I flew out the hole that Yamcha made and slowly flew back to the house.  
  
Ten minutes later we reached the house. My window was opened so all I did was go inside to my room. I layed her on my bed so she could go ahead and sleep. I went into my closet and grabbed a shirt and gently put it on her so she wouldn't be frightened without anything on and took my cloak off of her. Then I went into the kitchen and grabbed an ice pack, went back to Bulma, and layed it on her bruised cheek, then left her alone to sleep. I went into the living room and watched tv, not being able to sleep. I wanted to be in the same room as her incase she woke up. Then I remembered that there was a couch in there. So inside I went back up to the room, grabbed a blanket from the closet, and tried to go to sleep.  
  
The next day  
  
I didn't remember falling asleep but I woke up to the should of a really loud scream. I bolted up and looked around. Seeing Bulma sitting up on the bed serching around probably wondering where she was, then screamed again when she saw me. I quickly got up and went to her while trying to calm her down.  
  
"Bulma its ok. You're safe. He didn't do anything to you." I didn't say anymore and just waited to see what she said. She just stared at me for a while.  
  
"What happened? I dont remember much except that..Yamcha slapped me." Bulma said. Her words were just soft whispers, like she's still scared.  
  
"I couldn't go to sleep and I looked around the house and I couldn't find you. Thats when I decided that I should go find you sense it was way to late for you to be out. Then I heard you scream and went inside the building. Then finally found out when I heard you scream again, knocked the door down and found Yamach on top of you. You were knocked out which I took care of Yamcha, you wont be seeing him again. I saved you before he could do anything so your fine. Except your cheek." I watched her carfully as I spoke those words. Hoping she's ok.  
  
"Oh. I'm glad he didn't do anything. Thank you for saving me. I..I cant believe he almost did that.." Her words faded away as she put her face in her hands and started crying. I felt bad and I got up and sat on the bed next to her and took her in my arms. She turn and cried on my shoulder. I just held her and let her cried as much as she wanted, not knowing what else to do. After a while she stopped crying, but I still held her, to help her feel safe. After a while more she didn't seem to move. I looked down at her and she was sound asleep, I just smiled (more liked smirked), then slowly leaning her back on the bed and pulled the blankets up to her throat. I then gently moved a stray piece of hair away from her face to behind her ear. She looked so beautiful and peacefull like that. I felt so bad that she was hurting from that bastard. I slowly got up to lay down on the couch and she half woke up.  
  
"Vegeta, please dont leave me. I dont want to be alone." her voice was soft as she looked at me with half opened eyes.  
  
"I wasn't going to. I'm just going to lay down on the couch right there." I said standing next to the bed, she still seemed a bit frightened.  
  
"Would you..not mind..sleeping....on the bed with me?" When she said that I relized how much trust she put in me. And that relization made me smile for the first time. And that made Bulma smile as well. "You have a lovely smile. You should do it more often."  
  
"You put so much trust in me. And I would not mind. If it would make you feel safe." I got back on the bed and sat down beside her with her still laying down.  
  
"You saved me many times. How could I not? You seem to touch with always fighting...but inside your such a sweetheart." She said before yawning. I got under the covers and layed beside her. Then suddenly I felt her take my hand and wrap it around her waist. I smiled again and drew her closer to me. And at that moment I could tell...she loved me too.  
  
,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*- ._  
  
3 Months later... "Are you sure your actually up to doing this with me? Away from your trainning?" Bulma asked Vegeta while watching him pack. 'he's actually going threw with this?"  
  
"Why do you think im not Bulma? I said I would and I'm going to." Vegeta said as he stopped packing and walked over to Bulma. "And we both need a break from things. To relax a little." He kissed her cheek, making Bulma smile, then went back to his bed and start to pack again. Bulma kept smiling as she relized that he called her. She was glad he was such a caring person at times, she loved this side of him. She left his room and into her own as she went to finish her packing as well. She was very glad they were getting away from everything to spend some time together for a whole 5 days. She was still amazed that he even agreed to it, not with a single fight! She was happy though. She finished her packing and used her capsules and put everything she packed in them. Then grabbed a bag and put the capsules in it, and a lot of money just in case. She put a few other things in there then set it in the living room on the couch.  
  
She just couldn't wait! It was going to be so much fun. They were staying in a nice log cabin by the beach where they could swim together and do anything they wanted. She never thought that she could be this happy. Then finally she saw Vegeta walk down the stairs with a small bag as well and set it beside Bulma's bag.  
  
"I'm so happy that your going. It's going to be just us two." She told Vegeta as he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead. He didn't say anything but smiled. Bulma reluctanly let go of him, reached in her bag and grabbed her keys. She took his hand and start walking outside. She let go of it once they were. She took a deep breath of the fresh air, knowing she was going to have the best time. She gave Vegeta the keys as they both got in the car. Vegeta kept looking straight at the road, thinking about the next 5 days. He wanted to make her happy and never forget the trip together. He had all kinds of ideas and surprises. A slight smile tugged on his lips. Bulma turned from looking at the window and saw him smile slightly. Bluma couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Why are you smiling?" She laughed softly.  
  
"Nothing, Just thinking." He smirked this time. Bulma smiled again as she turned and looked back out of the window. It was going to take 2 hours to get there. They both decided that he would drive for an hour and she would drive the other hour. The music was slightly on. Finally after an hour they stopped to get something to eat until they were full (which, of course, took a while for Vegeta... well with as fast as he eats not that long, just ALOT of food.) They left and it was Bulma's turn to drive. Bulma turned the music up a bit more and softly started to sing with it. It was a bright and sunny day so Bulma put her window down. She liked driving. It soothed her as she smiled. Suddenly she heard a voice beside her as it brought her out of her thoughts. Vegeta heard it too and looked over to the opened window where a man ridding a car was beside them.  
  
"Hey babe. Wanna go have some fun?" Bulma tried her best not to laugh knowing Vegeta was getting mad. And he was, he didn't want anybody talking to her that like. Vegeta leanned over so the guy could see him. The guy stopped smirking when he saw him. His faced looked frightened as he drove away. Bulma couldn't hold it in and busted out laughing, she looked at the road real quick before giving Vegeta a kiss on the cheek. Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Hmmp...Weakling." Vegeta said, then looked straight as Bulma kept driving. Finally an hour past when they got there. They found their cabin and started to unpack since they were going to be there for 5 days. There was only one room but they didn't mind. It was a big room, in fact, all the rooms were pretty big. It had a nice fire place, a bit kitchen, the bed was queen size, and it also had a nice balcony that had a beautiful view of the lake. Bulma went out on it and smiled. The lake was in fact, beautiful with the sunset behind it. She just stood there in awe as she leaned her arms on the rail. She couldn't wait until tomorrow as she wondered what they were going to do first. Suddnely she felt something lean over her back and wrap their hands around her waist. She just smiled more as she knew it was Vegeta. She leaned up so she could suggle deeper into his arms.  
  
"What are you doing?" Vegeta asked her softly.  
  
"Nothing. Just looking at the lake. It's lovely isn't it?" Bulma replyed back and sighed. She had never been so happy in all her life.  
  
"Yeah it is."  
  
"What are we going to do first?" Bulma then asked.  
  
"Well. Tonight we will unpack. If we get done we could go walking around to see everything. And you do know there's only one bed right?" He smirked as Bulma smiled.  
  
"Ok. I wouldn't mind walking, and yes I know there's only one bed. Doesn't bother me." Vegeta smirked again at her answer.  
  
"Good." He said and kissed her temple. Then reluctantly let her go to finish unpacking. Bulma looked outside a little longer before she went in to help him. They finished in an hour and went for the walk talking about the things they were going to do. Bulma took Vegeta's hand in her own, he didn't seem to mind at all. After they saw everything they went back to the cabin. Bulma took a shower first. When she came out she was in her pajamas. She went straight to bed feeling tired as Vegeta took a shower next. When he got out he already saw her sound asleep and he smiled, walked over to her and gently brushed a few stands of hair away from her face. 'She's so beautiful' He went around to the other side of the bed and got in. Then moved over to Bulma and wraps his arm around her as they feel asleep together.  
  
Bulma woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon. She smiled and got up, and rubbed her eyes as she walked down the stairs to the kitchen. She looked around to see Vegeta cooking and smiled at him.  
  
"Good morning." She softly said to him. Vegeta smiled sweetly back at her.  
  
"Morning. Are you hungry?" He asked her.  
  
"Yeah I am." She replyed as he gave her a plate of food. She gave him a soft kiss and took the plate from him than sat down at the medium size table that was only meant for two people. She started eating right away. Vegeta went to the table soon after her and dug right in as well. He of course ate much much more than she did until he got full. She got full after one plate full. She then put the dishes in the sink and decided to do them later. "So what are we going to do first?"  
  
"Well we can go swimming if you like. Or I thought that maybe we could call some of the guys to come just for today to go swimming with us. Then I have a surprise for you tonight." Vegeta said to her.  
  
"Great! Sounds fun. I like it. Should I call the others now and let them start heading over here while we do something else in the meantime?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yeah. Sounds fine to me." Came his reponse as Bulma did just what she said. She called Chi-Chi telling her to bring her whole family and to get Goku to get all his friends like Krillin and the rest. Once she was done she found Vegeta oustide trainning a little while waiting for her to finish the calls. He stopped once she came out.  
  
"They'll be here as soon as they can, they'll be flying so it might be an hour at the most." Bulma said.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"I'm going to go ahead and start cooking. You can train a bit if you like."  
  
"You dont need my help for anything?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Not now. I will later once everythings done though. I'll tell you when ok?"  
  
"Alright." He kissed her cheek before he started kicking and punching in the air again as Bulma left to go start cooking the whole time.  
  
An hour and a half went by and the guys still wern't there. Bulma had all kinds of different foods ready. She cooked enough for the biggest army! But then when it comes to sayians, its exactly like an army! Vegeta came in the house to see how Bulma was doing and was surprised how much she cooked.  
  
"Think you might have over did it a little?" he asked.  
  
"Nope, not at all. I think it might just be perfect." she said finishing the last pot of rice. Then smiled at her acomplishment. Vegeat put an arm around her shoulders, then slowly turned and dropped it when he heard a cheerful voice.  
  
"We're here!" Goku and a couple of others said as they flew to the ground. Everybody came in big shirts and stuff ready to swim.  
  
"Hey guys!" Bulma said excitedly.  
  
"What are we doing first Bulma?" Chichi asked.  
  
"Let's go swimming first, than we can eat." And everybody did. They had the best time ever. Even Vegeta laughed a bit. They played every kind of water game they could. After they got tired of it and it got late everybody went inside and ate. They finished the whole thing with everybody as full as possible. Bulma grinned as she knew it was the right amout of food. Everybody waved goodbye and left. Bulma sighed and feel back against the couch. She wondered what Vegeta was doing as she saw him on the phone. She wondered who he was talking to sense it couldn't be the guys, left just left. She got up and went up to Vegeta as he right then hung up the phone.  
  
"Who were you talking to?" she asked.  
  
"Can't tell you." Was all Vegeta said, walking up closer to Bulma.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because its a secret."  
  
Bulma giggled lightly. "Ok then. Is it the same surprise that's tonight?"  
  
"Well, I'm changing it to tomorrow night sense we swam all day."  
  
"Ok. Can't wait to see what it is."  
  
"You'll like it. I know you will." Was the last thing Vegeta said as they both took showers and went to bed.  
  
,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*- ._,.-*"*-.,  
  
The next day...  
  
Bulma and Vegeta were in a car. Vegeta needed to take up time so he didn't fly. They parked the car somewhere and started walking. First, Bulma took him to a tiny building that had a huge Karaoke machine in it. Vegeta completely refused to do it, but watched Bulma. Bulma then picked a song and started singing it. Vegeta just stared at her, mezmerized by her beautiful voice. He say Bulma look at him with so much love in her eyes as he knew she would love the secret he has for her. When she finished with singing a bunch of songs they left.  
  
"You sing very well." Vegeta said as Bulma blushed.  
  
"Thank you." The walked around as Bluma wanted to go shopping. He always heard about how guys hated shopping with girls. And now he was going to find out for himself. But as they began, he wasn't bored or tortured. It was kinda fun actually. He liked being able to see Bulma come out of dressing rooms wearing lovely dresses asking for his opinion. It was quite fun saying how beautiful she looked. She had a beautiful figure so most of them looked good on her. It was also fun trying on different clothes for himself and watching Bulma said it looked good or not. He then wondered why guys hated shopping with girls so much. He had a blast! They also got a little bit to eat inbetween shopping. They went back to the car with a bunch of bags laughing the whole time about a bunch of things. Vegeta drove back to their log cabin. Vegeta grinned as its finally time.  
  
"Hey Bulma. Ready for your surprised?"  
  
"Yeah! What is it?"  
  
"Go get completely ready. I got reservations at a resturaunt." He smirked.  
  
"Ok cool. I'll go take a shower then and get ready." She smiled. It took her a full 2 hours to get ready as Vegeta finished in 30 minutes. He saw her in the corner of his eye as he turned. His mouth almost dropped open, but his eyes told on him. She was stuningly beautiful! Whoa!  
  
"Bulma. You look..very beautiful." he said as Bulma blushed. She wore a dark blue dress that hugged every curve, it brough her eyes out big time. He had never seen anyone or anything as beautiful as the woman in front of him.  
  
"Thank you." She smiled at him. He kept smiling as he took a big square box from his pocket and opened it up. It had beautiful light blue dimonds all around it. In the middle had a darker blue dimond in the shape of a small heart. Bulma's face lit up.  
  
"It's so beautiful." She said with awe as she gently touched it.  
  
"Turn around." He gently asked her. She did and waited for him to put it around her, then pulled her hair up so he can buckle it together. Once he finished she looked down at it and admired it. "Thank you so much. Its so beautiful." She turned and smiled at him.  
  
"Its nowhere near as beautiful as you are." He said as Bulma felt she could cry from being so happy and lucky.  
  
"Ready to go?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah." she responded. They got in the car and Vegeta drove her toward the resturaunt. When he got out of the car he went over to the other side and helped Bulma out. She smiled as she kept her hand in his as they went inside. Vegeta told the waiter his name and he took them to a seat in the way back as all of the tables are since the dance area is in the middle. It had a nice, pretty rose and candle in the middle. Vegeta sat at one end of the table with Bulma on the other side. Vegeta grabbed the menu and looked at it. He looked puzzled at it. Bulma knew what to get and looked up at Vegeta. She then giggled and gently took the menu from him.  
  
"You have it upside down silly., Vegeta good thing I can read French, I'll order for you." She had exactly an idea of what to get him. She put the menu's aside. They told the waiter what they wanted to drink and started to talk a bit. A really soft song started to play and Vegeta stood up, went over to Bulma and held his hand out.  
  
"May I have this dance?"  
  
Bulma smiled brightly, "Of course." and put her hand in his as he helped her up and guided her to the dance floor. He kept her hand in his as he wrapped his other hand around her waist when they stopped. She wrapped her other arm around his neck. And through half of the sond, all they did was smile lovingly at each other while turning very, very slowly in a circle where they were standing. The rest of the half Bluma layed her head on his shoulder and wrapped her other arm around his neck as he wrapped his other arm around her waist and rested his head gently on hers. Bulma was so very happy.  
  
Once the song ended the happy couple went back to their table they told the waiter their orders. Bulma turned her head and was looking at something. Vegeta took a deep breath. Finally thinking its time and stood up. Bulma turned her head to him and watched as he went beside her and kneeled down on one knee. Bulma's eyes bugged out as her jaw feel, staring at Vegeta. Vegeta then pulled a very small velvet box and held it out to her. He opened it up and a beautiful white diamond was on top of a gold band. Silent tears when down Bulma face as she could only stare at him.  
  
"Bulma?" Vegeta cleared his voice, remembered how this worked. "Would you...be my wife?" He very softly said so only she could hear. She then smiled through her tears.  
  
"Of course I will." And feel to the ground in front of him and gave him a loving hug as Vegeta hugged her back. Repeating "Of course I will."  
  
,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*- ._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-.,  
  
1year later...  
  
Bulma was dusting the television and around the television and everywhere else she could find when suddenly Vegeta took it away from her. She turned and looked at him.  
  
"Woman. How many times do I have to tell you. You cant be moving around so much and cleaning all the time. With being pregnant you need to REST. Now let me spell that out for you. R-E-S-T. Now go to bed."  
  
"But I'm not tired and I dont need to go to bed. I need to do something. Can we go for a walk?" She whined a little and tried to grab the duster back but he moved it away so she couldn't get it. She then pouted.  
  
"You walked a mile yesterday. How can you be so active all the time! Didn't your mom AND the doctor say that you needed lots of rest too?" He gave the duster to Bulma's mom when she walked by so Bulma couldn't get it.  
  
"But..but..I dont want to go to bed. I want to do something." She whinned and crossed her arms.  
  
"Well your always hungry. Go eat something. Hopefully you'll get tired and to go bed." Vegeta kissed her on the cheek then went outside to train. Now that Bulma's mom was there she might help some. Bulma was really big and was going to have the baby really soon. They never heard from Yamcha sense that day 15 months back. Which was a good thing or he might be dead. Then about 3 days later it came...  
  
"Mom!!" Bulma yelled while breathing in and out heavily.  
  
"Oooh! I'm coming sweety just hold on." Bulma's mom was running everywhere trying to get the clothes and stuff. Bulma's water just broke and had to go to the hospital now. "Ok Bulma, lets get in the car then off to the hospital we go." Vegeta was beside Bulma holding her hand not sure at all what was going on. When he heard that Bulma needed to go to to the hospital Vegeta couldn't stand seeing Bulma like this and just picked her up and zoomed down there after he told Bulma's mom.  
  
"I'll meet you over there. She needs to be there now and I can get there much quicker." after what would have been 5 mintes in a car, Vegeta got there in 1 minute. She ran out of the doors while Bulma yelled what was going on. The doctor told Vegeta to take her to a certain room. Four minutes later Mrs. Brief was there in the waiting room. She called EVERYBODY. And quickly the whole Z gang was there in the waiting room. Bulma's mom expalined everything that was happening. Then suddenly the doctor came out.  
  
"Mrs. Brief? Your daughter is fine. She had a very healthy baby boy." The doctor smiled at all of the people in the room as everybody cheered. Mrs. Brief got up and went into the room Bulma was in. She smiled so brightly and and said in the high pitch voice that all girls get when they think somethings cute.  
  
"Aw! He so precious Bulma. I'm very happy for you." Vegeta was sitting beside Bulma who was laying on the bed holding her first baby in her arms.  
  
"Thank you mom." Bulma softly said. She looked at Vegeta in a way to ask him if he wanted to hold him. He held out his arms and Bulma gently handed him the new baby. "Be very carefull Vegeta. Its a new born baby and you have to be as gentle as possible." And Vegeta was very carefull. Bulma saw another side to Vegeta that told her how much Vegeta did care about her and their new baby. They decided to call him Trunks. And thats where the story ends.  
  
,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*- ._,.-*"*-.,  
  
Bulma's POV And that's the story of how I became so lucky. I have the cuttest baby boy and a husband who will always care about me and protect me even though he wont show it. I am glad and thankful every day because of these two, the center of my whole world. I love them both so very much. And of course, we lived happily ever after...  
  
,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*- ._,.-*"*-.,  
  
Laura: Hiya everyone! Did you like it? *starts to cry* i am so extreamly sorry. I had it all down like a huge long time ago, then my mom was trying to fix my computer and everything was deleted! Including the last chapter. So well, I had to do it all over again. It took me forever! Was it worth the wait though? I already have 3 other stories that im just dying to get out. I'll be quicker about these chapters though.  
  
Michael: (with Sara next to him): Hey Laura.  
  
Laura: Sara!! *goes and hugs Sara* How's things going?  
  
Sara: Pretty good, excited to see your tennis game.  
  
Laura: Yeah me too. Matt left to go get something but he's going to be back. He's soo cool! *gets sparkles in her eyes again*  
  
Michael: Lets go get something to eat Sara, she might not be out of her little dreamworld for a while.  
  
Sara: *giggles* ok.  
  
Matt: I'm back Laura.  
  
Laura: *smiles brightly, then hugs Matt* I'm so excited. Only 2 more hours and my tennis game begins.  
  
Matt: nervous?  
  
Laura: Not really, just excited.  
  
Matt: Lets go pratice a little bit togeter ok?  
  
Laura: Sure! Bye everyone. Hope you read my next stories. That's it for now! C-ya!  
  
,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*- ._,.-*"*-.,  
  
The Thank You's Matt- What do you think? Cool or what? ~I love you ,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._ Tish-chan- Hope I didn't take forever. Thanks for the reviews! ,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._ Laura- Like this chapter? Hope you do! ,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._ Cassie-bear01- Glad you like it! Thanks a bunch! ,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._ Drizzt(Mike)- you silly (lol) well i finally got it finished. Are we going to make another one or what? ,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._,.-*"*-.,_,.-*"*-._ Iceis- first of all, thanks, i noticed too that the more i wrote the better I got. That was my first story so my next story is going to be better.  
  
Second, yes me and Mike are completely best friends (even though we're cousins). And just he would come over to my house and swap ideas and stuff like that.  
  
Third, lol didn't relize at times it got to big. I'll watch out for that. Glad you like it!  
  
Bye everyone. Love ya lots!  
~Laura 


End file.
